


Pills and Potions

by BreelaBreeze



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren Is a Little Shit, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Has OCD, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Levi has a Boston Accent, M/M, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7918135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreelaBreeze/pseuds/BreelaBreeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is the love of Levi's life, but Levi has deep seeded issues that blinds him from the hurt he causes the one he cares about the most.</p><p>Collection of Drabbles that fit into the same story line. Lots of moving around in time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Head First

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for your click, please leave kudos and comments as you so choose!  
> Have any suggestions??? feel free to hmu!
> 
> They live in Lynn, Levi has a Boston Accent. Why? Because I think that's wicked cool. 
> 
> Also, I realized I never actually mention Eren's age in the first chapter. He's legal! Like you should be! Before you have sex! Take care!

His skin was cold, and goosebumps rose up to mar its surface. Though it was the middle of winter, Eren somehow managed to maintain perpetually sunkissed skin without effort. Maybe it was his Turkish heritage. 

"Levi, I don't know if I can do this anymore."

It was said, the worlds tumbled out of his mouth as they laid there, naked. Levi did not respond immediately, simply taking a drag from his cigarette and blowing rings of smoke towards the ceiling.

"I love you, I just-"

"Shut up Eren."

"But you never listen to me."

"Shut up Eren." His voice was more forceful the second time, shutting up the teenager. He got up, pulled on a pair of underwear and sweatpants before throwing the same articles of clothing in Eren's direction.

"Do you want something to eat, brat?"

"...Yeah, sure."

"I don't have any food, where do you want to go?"

"You're taking me out?"

"I love you."

The words hung in the air before Eren responded, "Do you ever listen?"

Levi just grunted and finished getting dressed, flicking his cigarette into the trash barrel on his way to the kitchen. There wasn't much of a kitchen though. Levi's one bedroom apartment was a place that Eren loved, not for any particular reason. It was small and cramped, beer cans and other booze bottles were overflowing out of a recycling bin. The place smelt of smoke, marijuana, and air freshener, though Levi tried to step out or open a window most of the time. Unless of course, it was after they just had sex. Then Levi would take his time as he laid back and enjoyed the nicotine. Always refusing to let Eren have even a taste. The one time he found the boy with one of his cigarettes, it was immediately slapped out of Eren's hand to be stepped on, and he he was told never to do it again.

Eren remembered when Levi had been clean and sober for 2 months. The apartment had been spotless. OCD had taken over his other addictions, but when the mental pressure was too much, Levi cracked. Eren was secretly glad. Levi had been intolerable in his constant compulsions.

"So where did you want to go?"

"I think Maria's is open on Sundays now. "

"Get up then."

Eren got dressed and pulled on his sneakers, "Why aren't you listening to me?"

"Jesus, Eren, I'm taking you out. Loosen the fuck up." Levi grabbed his wallet. He still had to lock the door four times before they left.

Eren climbed into the pick up truck outside with Levi and they were on their way.

"I should teach you how to drive. Then maybe we can find you a car of your own."

"Really? You'd do that?"

"If you want, I don't mind carting your ass around though." Levi reached down and picked up a can from the drink holder. There was only a sip of beer left in it. He downed it, crushed the can against his leg, and threw it on the floor.

"Ew, Levi, that's gross." Eren complained as he watched him. Honestly not shocked, "And you shouldn't drink and drive. "

"If that was enough to get me drunk I'd be a rich man. One can would last me a month. " He looks over at the boy for a second and sighs before switching his attention back to the road. "Why don't you talk about school? What did you do yesterday?"

"Nothing. "

"Yeah, I don't think you did nothing for seven hours, Eren."

"You sound like my dad."

"Shut-" Levi sighs again. Why, why did this boy make him sigh so much. "Did you win your soccer game then?" He tries, moving to a better topic of conversation.

"No. The fucking goalie they had blocked every single one of my shots." Eren clenched his fists a little at the memory.

"Wow. I'm surprised he didn't tuck his tail between his legs and run when he saw that scary face." Levi muses fondly, looking over at Eren and his expression of annoyance.

"You think way too highly of me. " Eren complains, "Like I could do no wrong by you."

"You couldn't. I'd help you hide bodies. But I know I wont have too. You're a good kid. It's a big bad world, you might as well have one cheerleader."

"So you're my cheerleader now? Or still my boyfriend?" Eren tried to clarify, rolling his eyes.

"I'm whatever you want me to be, as long as I get to see you everyday." Levi shrugs and honks his horn as someone cuts him off. "Dumbass." He mumbles under his breath.

Eren takes a moment to just look at Levi. His jawline, his face. He was undoubtedly handsome, and also tense, judging by how he gripped the steering wheel so tightly. Eren did love him. Levi was there for him. No matter what. Eren knew that. He knew he couldn't do better. No one would love him as much as Levi did. Besides his sister of course, but that was a different sort of love.

"I don't know what you meant earlier, when you said you couldn't do 'this' anymore." Levi pauses before continuing, "But...I want you to know you don't have to do anything to make me happy. We can stop having sex, I'll stop smoking again, or drinking, or whatever. I'd do anything for you. " Levi had to work to force the words out of his mouth. He didn't want to quit anything, but nothing was more important than having Eren in his life. "The only thing you have to do for me is be healthy and smile every once in awhile. "

Eren felt guilt wash over him. He could see the love in Levi's eyes. "N-no. I...I love you too. I'll shut up now. I'm stupid. Don't worry about it."

"You're not stupid. I love you too, and good...I didn't want to worry about it. " He releases a breath he must have been holding in and looks to Eren again as they stop at a red light. "I know you hate it, but you should start thinking about college. You're a senior. You can go to my college, that would be easier for me to help you, and closer to home. "

Eren hated it when Levi tried to get him to be responsible. "Yeah, I know, I wanna go to your college but I have no fucking clue what I want to do so...and I don't know. Going to school with you would be weird."

The light changes green, and Levi continues driving. "Why would it be weird? I'm not going to smother you. You can still have fun. "

"You don't even let me drink."

"Because you shouldn't be drinking. You're too young."

"You told me you started drinking when you were fourteen!"

"Eren." Levi clenches his teeth. "We're not having this argument right now. You're not drinking. And if I catch you drinking, you're not going to be happy. "

"Again, you sound like my-"

"Eren. Jeager. " Levi warns, in a tone of voice that makes Eren shut up immediately. He mumbles something under his breath though, crossing his arms, as Levi counts to 4, 4 times in his head.

They're silent for the rest of the ride. A few minutes or so pass before they make it into the parking lot of their favorite restaurant.


	2. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second Chapter and we're already doing weird time jumps, this is the story of how they met, cute right?   
> Levi has a bad sense of humor.

Eren remembered the first time he and Levi met vividly.

He was still a junior then, had just turned 17 in fact, collecting milk, eggs, and various other food products down at the corner store for he and his sister. It was much more expensive than the grocery store, but their father was busy working and couldn’t drive them. When he had stepped up to the counter and tried to pay with his family’s EBT card, it had only knocked off about 10 dollars from his total bill. Embarrassed, Eren had to scramble to figure out what to put back, and whether he had any change in his pocket. The cashier looked bored and rolled her eyes, but the man behind Eren in line had stepped forward.

“Thirty bucks left? I’ll pay for it.” His voice was an even baritone, it was nice, and soothed Eren’s frenzy only slightly.

“You don’t have to do that, I’m sorry, you don’t have to-”

“It’s food right? You’re skinny enough already, can’t have you going without.” At that comment, Eren took an extra second to really look at the guy. He was dressed in a thick coat, paint stained jeans and work boots. He was obviously much older than Eren, but he couldn’t deny he was handsome, and probably paying because thought Eren was cute or something. Eren gave in.

“Thank you. So much.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

The cashier adds Levi’s Marlboro and 6 pack of beer to the pile of Eren’s groceries before Levi hands her a fifty. She gives him his change. Eren grabs his bags, Levi grabs his things, and when they get outside, Eren takes a moment to thank the man again.

“You really didn’t have'ta do that...but, thank you again. “ His words are genuine and soft.

“Nah, I didn’t have ta', but I wanted ta'. You looked all blushy and panicked so I thought I’d do my good deed for the day. “ Levi pulls out one of the cigarettes right away and lights it, tilting his head as he notices his truck is the only vehicle in the parking lot. “You gonna be walking with all those bags? I’ll give you a ride if you want.”

“A ride? Uh, I don’t know...my apartment isn’t...it isn’t far…” Despite how kind the stranger was, Eren still had his guard up. This wasn’t the best neighborhood.

“Tch.” The man stepped forward and took the gallon of milk from Eren, assuming the jug was the heaviest thing he had to carry. “Then we’ll walk.”

“Walk? UH….Kay, I lied, it’s like, kinda far. You don’t have to walk all that way.” Eren’s mind was going a thousand miles a minute, he didn’t know how to get out of this situation, but the stranger just laughed.

“I got a good union job, I’m not fucking that up by molesting you, even though you are cute. Get in the truck.” With that he turned and headed for his truck, taking Eren’s milk jug with him.

Meanwhile Eren’s creep radar was going off, and he was praying to whatever god there was that this guy just had a bad sense of humor. For some reason, his feet pulled him forward and he got in the truck.

“So what’s your name?” The man asks once they’re both in with the doors shut, pushing his key into the ignition and moving the old stick shift.

“Eren.”

“Ain’t that a girl’s name?” He asks, squinting at the boy a little.

“What’s your name?” Eren counters, instead of dignifying that with a response.

“Levi.”

The truck started moving, and Levi asked Eren for his address, once he got it, he pulled out into the street and headed there. Eren was silent, a little uneasy at the situation. When they pulled up to a red light and the truck stopped, Levi figured he continue asking questions.

“Are you in college? I haven’t seen you around, though I take all night classes.” Levi is assuming that’s why this boy lived in an apartment right near the community college in their city. He also assumed that was the age range he was in.

“No. I’m in high school.” Eren explains quickly, soothed slightly at the realization Levi thought he was a couple years older than he was.

“Oh fuck. How old are you?” Levi flicks his nose with his thumb, mentally slapping himself in the face for bothering a high schooler. The light turns green, and they’re off again.

“Oh, I’m 17, I’m a junior.” Eren clarifies, offering Levi a little bit of a smile.

“Jesus, you look a little older. I’m not a creep right? I’m only 23.” At the same time, Levi is super relieved Eren didn’t reply with 14 or 15, then he’d have to get his brain checked. It’s Eren’s turn to laugh.

“No, it’s okay. I mean, I think you’re kind of handsome anyway.”

“Really? Handsome? Thanks kid.” Levi sends him a bit of a smile, and Eren feels a little flustered again. Mostly because he didn’t even flirt with people in his school, let alone a stranger. They sit in silence for a bit, until they near Eren’s home.

“It’s the blue three family on the corner.” Eren points through the windshield. When they get in front of it, Levi pulls his truck to a stop against the curb. Then he grabs a notebook on his dashboard, ripping out a page and writing down his number. He folds it and hands it to Eren.

“You ever need a ride around, just text. If I’m free I’ll help you out. No strings attached.”

“No strings attached?”

“No strings attached, unless you like strings, then I might make an exception.” The corner of Levi’s mouth tilts up and Eren laughs again, getting out of the truck.

“Thank you.” He adds again, giving a little wave before grabbing his milk jug.

“Don’t mention it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like comments and kudos! In fact I adore them. Hope you had fun reading!


	3. Dunkies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another time jump. I'm crazy. Bananas. What am I doing?  
> A little more insight into their lives. The VA is the Veteran Association, Levi gets his health insurance through there since he was in the military, more on that later though. Good reading!

Levi came to pick him up from school that day.   
  
It was his first week back after summer vacation, now he was a senior. The thought excited him and made him nervous at the same time. He and Levi had been dating for months now. Eren probably could have figured out how many months if he tried, but he didn’t really care about that kind of stuff. By now his friends had lost interest in teasing him for dating an older guy, most of them had met Levi and were satisfied he wasn’t bad.

He walked through the high school parking lot with his friend Christa, listening as she chatted animatedly about already planning the senior prom. She had been the prom queen for their junior prom, and Eren had absolutely no doubt she’d be the queen of the senior one too. She was nice and reminded Eren of his mother, so he hung out with her a lot. Of course, he wouldn’t tell her that; that would be weird. She stopped talking and blew him a kiss goodbye when they made it to Levi’s truck, which made Eren laugh. He opened Levi’s passenger door and Christa continued on to get into her girlfriend’s car, Ymir. Eren didn’t like Ymir.   
  
“Hey kid.” Levi greets him when he hops into the seat and pulls the door shut behind him.   
  
“Thanks for picking me up.” Eren says, looking over to him and smiling.

Levi shrugs, “Well, there isn’t a point in me waiting for you to get home and picking you up there, is there?”   
  
“I guess not.”   
  
Levi was still in his work clothes, and Eren could smell it. The plaster and paint that was stained on him. Levi had removed his safety vest though, as it was hanging on the back of his seat where it always was when it wasn’t being worn. Levi didn't care too much about his appearance, especially not about his clothes.    
  
“How was work today?” Eren asks his boyfriend as they pull out of the parking lot and into the after-school traffic.   
  
“Eh, you know, same shit different day.” He lifts a Dunkin Donuts iced coffee to his lips. Eren was just glad it wasn’t a beer. Levi was doing pretty good lately.   
  
“You went to Dunkies and didn’t get me anything?” Eren pouts when he comes to the realization, a whine in his voice.   
  
“Shut the fuck up, course I got you something. “ He pointed to the bag on the dashboard. “There’s a chocolate cruller in that bag. Don’t eat in my truck.”   
  
Eren grins and grabs the bag, opening it and looking inside. He was glad Levi always remembered his sweet tooth. He wanted to eat it immediately since school food was gross and he skipped lunch, but he knew he’d be in deep shit if he got chocolate crumbs in the truck, so he restrained himself.   
  
“I gotta stop at the VA and get some paperwork, Hanji will be in there if you wanna come in with me.” Levi brings up the topic lightly, he knew Eren felt embarrassed going in sometimes. He wasn’t sure why. Maybe his age, maybe because they were gay, he didn’t know. He got along well with Hanji though, and if that was how Levi got his boyfriend to be more comfortable in the space, then he’d put up with the obnoxious woman.   
  
“Paperwork? What for?” Eren tilts his head to the side and then looks out the window. He felt weird around all the military people. Before his mother had died he’d wanted to join the army, but she made him promise not to. He couldn’t break a promise like that.   
  
“Just some health insurance stuff, they changed it or something. I don’t know, ‘long as I get what I need, I don’t give a fuck.” They finally get away from the school traffic and Levi picks up their speed.   
  
Eren assumed Levi was referring to his medication. Levi didn’t like talking about it, he didn’t like being dependent on a pill. Eren understood that, but he also understood how bad Levi’s OCD could get. He once suggested to Levi that going to therapy might help instead, but Levi insisted seeing a shrink was much worse than taking pills. Whatever.   
  
“I guess I’ll come in with you, but only if you take me to McDonalds for supper.” Eren bargains, even though he knew Levi hated it when he ate that junk.   
  
“You’re gross.” Levi decides, but it’s just his way of giving into Eren’s deal. “And you’re a brat.” His added comment just makes Eren laugh, which in turn makes Levi smile.   
  
“You love me.”   
  
“I know.”   
  
It’s a few minutes before they pull into the parking lot. Levi parks and they get out, heading inside after Levi presses the lock button 4 times, just like he always did. Eren drags his feet a little, but Levi pushes forward, wanting to get in and out so he’d have to deal with Hanji for as little time as possible.   
  
“Levi!!” Just her voice induced an instant headache.   
  
“Yeah, hello four-eyes.” He grumbles, walking over to the receptionist, giving his name and address so she could pull up his information.   
  
“You brought Eren with you!” She almost screeching now, spying Eren who is following at a slower pace behind Levi. Levi makes a mental note to bring earplugs next time. She goes right up to Eren and offers him a hug, the boy accepts the hug with a nice smile.   
  
“Uh, hi Hanji.” He says, being squeezed in her embrace.   
  
“What a cutie. Levi should bring you out more often. You’re a senior now right? Exciting stuff.” She continued to ramble off to Eren as Levi got what he needed. It didn’t take long thankfully. “You should have seen Levi when he was a senior. All hot and bothered, boot camp really calmed him down you know. Did I ever tell the story-”   
  
“Hanji, shut up. Eren doesn’t need to listen to you ramble.” Eren pouts, he almost got a old story about his boyfriend, only to have it interrupted.   
  
“Don’t be embarrassed Levi, just because Eren is more mature than you were at that age-”   
  
“Do you have dirt in your ears? I said shut up.” He takes Eren’s hand in his own, lacing their fingers together. “Seen Erwin recently? I wanted to ask him about something. Called and he didn’t pick up.”   
  
Hanji bites her lip and walks over to the waiting room, gesturing for Levi and Eren to sit with her. Levi rolls his eyes, but complies, and Eren follows suit. “Erwin and his wife got into a big fight last night.” She explains once they're seated, whispering. “I’m sure they’ll be okay, they don’t fight often, but it was a big one.” Levi nods, accepting that as the reason his call never got returned. He was surprised Erwin’s wife didn’t call him though. Sarah usually went to him for advice about her husband, seeing as Erwin and Levi were best friends.   
  
“Any idea what it was about?”   
  
“Not at all. Maybe her in-laws, you know how they are.”   
  
“Unfortunately I do.” Levi replies, feeling Eren lean his head against his shoulder. He thinks about how much he fucking hates Eren’s father. He thinks he might hate Sarah’s father more. He knew her almost as long as he knew Erwin since they all went to highschool together. “Well, I’ll just call him again tomorrow.” He stands, pulling Eren up with him and hightailing it out of there, despite being unable to avoid Hanji’s bone crushing hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are like, soo cool. Comments too, I like, always read them. So like, leave one, tell me what you think! haha  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
